Media content presented via Video-On-Demand (VOD) may have associated supplemental media content such as a movie trailer or interview with the director. The supplemental media content may be offered to a subscriber prior to, or subsequent to presentation of the media content. The supplemental media content may be offered individually in serial fashion, so that the subscriber chooses to download or not to download a particular supplemental content offering, but the subscriber may not be aware of available choices of supplemental content before downloading the particular supplemental content offering.